The Taste of Love
by idiosyncraticbug
Summary: Sesshoumaru is head chef at a topnotch restaurant with a great dislike for all critics. Kagome is a renowned food critic and journalist who is looking for that one special taste. Can Sesshoumaru live up to her expectations? SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

oOo

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this new dish is excellent! I'm sure our patrons will love it!" gushed a young girl by the name of Rin.

"Of course it is excellent! Unlike you, Sesshoumaru-sama demands nothing less than perfection, you ignorant fool," said Jaken.

_As if this Sesshoumaru will create anything that is imperfect._ "Ensure that the kitchen is spotless by the time I return" and thus ignoring the praises bestowed upon him by his two junior chefs, or rather, kitchen aides as he prefers referring them as, he left the kitchen.

oOo

"You wished to see me, father?"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru! Yes, yes, sit down. Now, I heard that you've just created a new dish for this month's menu. Must be delicious this new brainchild of yours. I'm looking forward to tasting it soon," said a beaming Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes at his father's lame attempt at having a conversation with him. He has not been on the best of terms with the man he called "father" ever since his mother died and the older man married another woman. He did not talk, much less converse, with his father unless it was absolutely necessary and by absolutely necessary, it means work related. Anything else is considered unimportant and therefore only a waste of time and effort to even think about.

"Father, what exactly is it that you wanted to see me about?" said Sesshoumaru in his coldest, most business-like tone.

"Now, now, it is only natural that I take an interest in what you are doing. After all, you are not only my head chef but also my son".

Sesshoumaru said nothing and merely glared at the man in front of him. Inutaisho got the message immediately. _So much for a nice father and son chat._ With an inaudible sigh, he went down to business.

"Alright. The world renowned food critic and journalist, Higurashi Kagome, has expressed an interest in tasting what we have to offer".

"I do not need some woman with no apparent culinary skills telling me what my cooking tastes like".

"Now, I know how much you dislike the critics. I have turned down most of the critics who want to come but some things are just inevitable and this is one of those things, son. Miss Higurashi is a very well known critic and it would not be appropriate for us to turn her down when all the other top-notch restaurants are clamoring to have her at their place. You could be more famous than you are now, Sesshoumaru, and our business would be booming. Think about it, my son".

"I have no need for the fame nor do I care for the business of this restaurant". With that he stood up to leave the room.

"Sesshoum-"

"Do as you wish father," he said as he walked out the door.

Inutaisho heaved a sigh of relief as he quickly grabbed the phone to place the important call before his son changes his mind.

oOo

"Err…Kagome…"

"What is it, Shippou-chan?"

"Are you really going to the Blue Crescent Palace as a critic?"

"Of course. After all, it is reputed to be the best restaurant for fine dining in the whole of Japan".

"But, you just came back from Paris and you said you wanted to relax a bit before getting down to work," pouted Shippou.

Kagome giggled, tousling Shippou's hair in the process. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I've been in Tokyo for four months already. That's a lot of relaxing, don't you think? Besides, you know I can never resist a restaurant that has such high recommendations worldwide. I heard that the chef there is known as a magician in the culinary world so I've got to taste the food there for myself."

"He's a magician alright. But he's also well known for his dislike where critics are concerned. There's no way he's going to let you in there if you present yourself as a critic."

"Well, all the more reason to go. You know I love a challenge. Moreover, it's not like he can poison me or something."

"He could and would," muttered Shippou under his breath.

"Speaking of which, I'm definitely going. I got a call this afternoon from the owner of the Blue Crescent Palace himself saying that I'm absolutely welcome there as a critic. I've told them to expect me tomorrow at 7 p.m."

"TOMORROW?!?!"

"Yes, Shippou. Don't worry I'll be fine. There is nothing that a Japanese chef can do to kill me," said Kagome sweetly.

oOo

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, unfortunately.

_Italics denote thoughts._

* * *

---Sesshoumaru---

_What exactly possessed me to agree to father's inane wishes? Ah, yes. Her name. Higurashi. It's been 10 years since I last heard that name. Higurashi, the magician of the culinary world. Could those two be in any way related to each other or is it just a coincidence that they share the same last name? Hn, only one way to find out._

---Kagome---

_Kawamura Sesshoumaru, the young genius. Is he as good as what they say he is? Most importantly, can he cook as well as father used to? I'd better not get my hopes up. I've yet to taste the creations of any chef that rivals my dad's. It is only by chance that I learned of him though, father's only student. I wonder, can he recreate that wonderfully sophisticated yet homely taste that is father's trademark? Oh well, there is only one way to find out._

oOo

_The Blue Crescent Palace. It looks so majestic. Almost like a real palace. So real you can virtually see handsome young princes all over the place,_ thought Kagome with a slight giggle as she made her way to the entrance.

"Good evening, ma'am. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. I have a table for one reserved under the name of Higurashi."

"Right, Miss Higurashi. This way please."

"Thank you."

If Kagome found the exterior of the building majestic, the interior simply amazed her. It wasn't lavishly decorated like many of the other top restaurants that she has been to around the world. The walls were painted a soft ivory color with the Ionic columns done in white. The table linen was in varying shades of cream to match the color of the walls. The entire room was bathed in a soft yellow light giving the environment there a peaceful, dreamlike quality. A grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling with every little crystal piece catching the soft light and reflecting it in a dazzling dance. Long French windows provided diners with the pleasant view of the city's lights twinkling merrily in the night like hundreds of stars. Soft classical music played by a string quartet completed the romantic atmosphere the restaurant possessed. It took all of Kagome's self-control to follow the maitre d' to her table instead of standing there and gaping at the beauty and splendor of the place. _I think I have just died and gone to heaven._ The maitre d' led Kagome up a flight of marble steps to a little alcove cleverly hidden away behind a thick burgundy curtain on the second floor.

After seating her, the maitre d' left Kagome to revel in the beauty of her surroundings. _This place is like no other I've ever been to. And here I thought I've seen it all when I stepped foot in Le Palais Blanc in Paris. The décor here is not as lavish as that of Le Palais Blanc yet it exudes a certain air of elegance in its simplicity. If anything, the person who designed this place is a genius. Now all I need is a gorgeous young man sitting opposite me and this evening will b-_

"Miss Higurashi, it certainly is a pleasure to have you here."

Kagome snapped out of her musings to see a tall man in a dark business suit with long, flowing silver hair and amber eyes addressing her. _Wow. I never knew someone his age can look so good._

"The pleasure is all mine Mr-"

"Ah. Allow me to introduce myself. Kawamura Inutaisho, owner of the Blue Crescent Palace at your service," the man said with a bow.

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance Kawamura-sama."

"May I have the liberty of recommending a few of my head chef's signature dishes for tonight, Miss Higurashi? They are his original creations and can only be found here. Although if you have anything else in mind, I'm confident that he is more than capable in dishing it up in a moment's notice."

"I will have what you recommend, Kawamura-sama. After all, as a critic and food-lover, I'm always on the lookout for new tastes and flavors," said a smiling Kagome.

"Very well then. If you would excuse me Miss Higurashi, I shall inform the chef of your choice so that he can see to the preparation of your food. In the meantime, please enjoy this complimentary bottle of wine. It is one of the best in our collection." With a slight bow, Inutaisho left Kagome.

oOo

"Jaken-sama, have you heard? The world famous food critic, Higurashi Kagome is here!"

"Eh? Higurashi Kagome? I've never heard of her. There's nothing special about these critics anyway. They're all short, fat and ugly. All they know how to do is eat. They know nothing about the art of cooking."

"Jaken-sama, you're short, fat and ugly too but that doesn't make you a famous critic."

"RIN! You little brat!"

"It was a joke, Jaken-sama. Anyway, she is different. She is young and very pretty too, not at all fat or ugly. I've only seen her in magazines but Yuriko told me that she is prettier in person and very friendly too. With someone so famous here, no wonder Sesshoumaru-sama is personally preparing the food. Ne, do you think she will like the food here?"

"Of course she will! She must be stupid to not like our Sesshoumaru-sama's cooking."

"Jaken! Rin! Stop the incessant chatter immediately before I throw the two of you out of my kitchen."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

_Young and pretty? That is something unheard of where critics are concerned. But still, a critic all the same,_ thought Sesshoumaru as he viciously sliced the fish he was preparing into paper-thin slices.

oOo

"Miss Higurashi, I hope you have enjoyed the food."

"Very much, thank you. You are very fortunate to have such a talented chef under your employment. Please pass my compliments to him, Kawamura-sama."

"Perhaps you would like to meet him in person? Then you can compliment him yourself. I'm sure he's looking forward to meeting you too."

"That would be nice."

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Higurashi."

oOo

Sesshoumaru unconsciously straightened his clothes as he made his way up to the second floor. _What was father thinking? It is preposterous to think that I, Sesshoumaru, would be looking forward to meeting with a critic even if she were said to be young and pretty. He must be going senile,_ thought Sesshoumaru with a smirk.

The bare back of a petite figure clad in a short, navy blue, halter-neck dress greeted him as he set foot at the entrance to the alcove. Milky-white skin that contrasted sharply with the inky black of the night sky made her look as if she was glowing even in the pale yellow light. Bright amber eyes traveled down her back, noting all the suggestive curves hidden by her dress in the way, only to make the acquaintance of a pair of long, shapely and equally fair legs. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. _That is certainly something._

If he found the back of the figure pleasing to the eye, nothing prepared him for the face it had. Her face was framed like a valuable painting by the little tendrils of her ebony hair. She was the picture of angelic innocence with her wide eyes and soft, rosy lips that were curled upwards in a shy smile. A faint dusting of soft rose color appeared on her cheeks.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume? I am Kawamura Sesshoumaru, head chef of the Blue Crescent Palace," said he with a slight bow at Kagome.

Bright sapphire eyes met his amber ones.

"Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

oOo

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and also for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. )

To Lion Companion, there isn't much Sango and Miroku in it, I'm afraid. There's only a little bit of it, somewhere, I think. Still, I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

Kagome had stomped into the first cab that she saw; fury marring her face. All she wanted to do now was to get away from this place.

_Ugh. It was a mistake to come here. Who would have thought that father's student and someone so amazingly handsome at that could be so full of himself? That stupid, arrogant, ego-inflated jerk! I would give anything to wipe that damn annoying smirk off his face. God knows how father could stand him? Sure, he's got the talent, a genius even, but with an attitude like that; I'd rather do without him. That stupid, pompous idiot! He's nothing like what father used to be. If I ever see him again, I'll cut, slice, dice, cube and grate him into a million little pieces and feed him to the dogs. Eww…that sounds disgusting. I can't believe I'm actually thinking such sadistic thoughts. Bad Kagome. This is your fault, Sesshoumaru for making me think this way! Argh._

She was still fuming when she got home. The 30-minute journey from the Blue Crescent Palace back to her apartment was spent labeling Sesshoumaru with every derogatory name she can come up with.

oOo

-- Flashback --

"Miss Higurashi, I presume? I am Kawamura Sesshoumaru, head chef of the Blue Crescent Palace," said he with a slight bow at Kagome.

Startlingly amber eyes met her sapphire ones.

Standing straight and tall in the arched doorway against the background of thick burgundy curtains, he looked like perfectly chiselled statue. His cool and calm demeanor bore a striking resemblance to the marble sculpture of an angel she'd once seen in Rome.

Then again, he couldn't be an angel from heaven. The piercing gaze of his dazzling amber eyes made him seem more like a demon in disguise; stunning yet dangerously so. No angel could ever manage to have those burning eyes, eyes that seem to pierce straight into her very soul, without it being a major sin. Those eyes of his coupled with the long, silky silver hair and pale, porcelain-like skin gave him a hauntingly beautiful, almost ethereal appearance.

He was the epitome of masculine beauty, the peak of human evolution. If it wasn't for the chef's uniform that fitted perfectly on his well toned and sculpted form, Kagome was ready to swear that she has gone on a one-way trip to heaven and met with a god. _It should be a crime for someone to be so undeniably gorgeous and hot as hell at the same time._ Kagome felt a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Higurashi Kagome. Pleased to make your acquaintance," said she with a shy smile and a bow.

"I am a busy man, Miss Higurashi, if you haven't noticed. I did not come here to be gaped and gawked at by some blushing schoolgirl. A world famous food critic indeed. Father should have told me beforehand, it would have saved me a lot of trouble to come up here," he said with a sneer.

Kagome's eyes grew wider at every word. "What?? You – "

In a bored tone, he continued, "If you were going to praise my cooking abilities, you can save yourself the trouble. Your admiration holds no significant meaning to this Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru shall not lower himself to accept the empty praises from someone who knows nothing of the culinary arts."

Kagome was white with fury. _Someone who knows nothing of the culinary arts? That arrogant jerk!_ Sesshoumaru smirked with the knowledge that he had managed to stoke up the embers of her temper.

"Well, I might be planning to bestow a few kindly praises on you through Kawamura-sama but now that I see you here, I might as well just say what I really think of your cooking to your face. Sure, you can cook. Big deal! Anyone who spends half his life cooped up in a stuffy kitchen will know how to cook eventually. The only question here is what the end product will taste like. Unfortunately for you, I know of kids who can cook a better bowl of instant ramen than you ever can!"

"Do not compare this Sesshoumaru with the fools who do not know how to cook." His previously smooth, velvety voice now sounded low and dangerous. But Kagome was not one to be intimidated easily. If anything, it only served to make her angrier.

"Oh, now you're acting all high and mighty, are you? Fine then let me tell you this, Sesshoumaru-sama; if my father were still around today to see you, he'd be very disappointed!" With that parting sentence, Kagome stomped her way out of the restaurant.

-- End Flashback --

oOo

In a bid to forget about that anger-inciting encounter with a certain egotistical chef, she sought refuge in her bed with the covers pulled up well over her head. Her soft, comfortable bed was her personal haven, her private sanctuary, and her secret fort against all the big, bad things in the world. It calms her, soothes her and in its comforting embrace, she will drift off to sleep, casting all worries to the wind, confident that tomorrow will be a better day.

With her small body tucked safe and sound under a snug patchwork quilt, she was soon lulled into the warm comforting arms of sleep. However, that night, peaceful, dreamless sleep was not to be. A man with eyes of smoldering amber invaded her serene slumber. He had eyes that closely resemble two glowing, golden disks, eyes that seem to possess the unnerving ability of penetrating well into the deepest and darkest corners of her soul. The long night was spent dreaming of eyes that burned with a golden blaze. His eyes. When morning came, Kagome had the entrancingly piercing eyes etched firmly in her mind.

oOo

In the dark confines of his room, he tossed and turned repeatedly on his bed until the sheets were a tangled mess. Sleep, like the elusive butterfly that it is, has decided to play a game of tag with him as It. However hard he tried, sleep simply flitted away but always remaining just slightly beyond the grasp of his fingers. While he was busy trying to catch some sleep, an image made itself apparent in his hazy, sleep-deprived mind.

An apparition with eyes of sapphire blue that glittered like the precious jewels in a jeweller's shop revealed herself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the statement she made earlier this evening resounded in his mind. _"… if my father were still around today to see you, he'd be very disappointed!"_ That particular sentence was currently going round and round in his head like an unstoppable merry-go-round gone berserk.

At 4 a.m., seeing as how sleep had successfully eluded him, he walked out to the balcony of his penthouse apartment. A cool breeze caressed his cheek, gently lifting several strands of his hair. Several softly winking stars could be seen dotting the early morning sky. However, they were outnumbered by the lights of the city that was spread out 26 stories beneath him like a carpet.

Raising his head to gaze once again upon the heavens, the little sparkling stars caught his attention. They brought to mind a certain female's eyes, luminous sapphire eyes that seem to hold the soft twinkle and sparkle of the stars.

_She mentioned her father. Is she the daughter of Higurashi Yutaka? How could he be disappointed in me? I graduated from his tutelage at 16 after having learnt all that he could teach me. Putting his teachings into practice, I went on to become one of the top chefs in the culinary arena in a mere 3 years time. I did him proud by earning award after award. Who in the world of fine dining hasn't heard of this Sesshoumaru? To have a student with accomplishments like mine, he should be proud, very proud. So why should I care about what some dim-witted female said?_

oOo

Footsteps entered the still slumbering kitchen with a rhythmic tapping. The figure stood for a minute in silent thoughts, as if contemplating the reason it was here. Being an off day, the usually noisy kitchen stood peaceful and quiet. The only sounds one could hear were the soft humming of the refrigerators.

The stillness of the place brought back memories of younger, happier days. Those were the memories that were kept under lock and key in the furthest corners of his mind, never to be remembered, but at the same time, never to be forgotten either.

Somehow, in the tranquility of the place, those suppressed memories came rushing back and there was nothing he can do about it. He closed his eyes as they washed over him like rain and flooded his mind like an unstoppable torrent.

_"Now, the trick is to add a little bit of rice wine just before it boils…" _

"Timing is very important, Sesshoumaru…"

"Now, watch carefully,…"

"Amazing, and on your very first try too…"

"What is the secret of a good chef, teacher?"  
"That is something I cannot teach you. You'll have to figure it out yourself, Sesshoumaru."

He opened his amber eyes slowly. Sesshoumaru had not given his teacher a thought ever since the man's death and he wasn't sure that he wanted to do it again. It brought back too many emotions that were best kept hidden from the prying eyes of the world.

The world saw him as a cold, emotionless being after the death of his mother. However, one man saw through his icy façade. He took him under his wing and taught him how to cook, because, in his own words, that's the only thing he knows how to do.

Like the hot fires of his stove, he melted Sesshoumaru's mask of ice, thawed the frozen barriers that he painstakingly erected around his heart. In short, he made him feel and taught him to be human once again.

Higurashi Yutaka, he was not only his teacher, but also his one and pretty much only friend. He was never one to make friends; he was and still is a loner. After his death, Sesshoumaru had reverted to his cold form once again, but this time he was much colder and icier than before. He swore to let nothing pass through his defences ever again. Turning on his heels, he left the kitchen.

oOo

* * *

A/N: I'm glad you guys like this little story of mine. Thank you for the reviews. I'll update the other chapters as soon as I'm done editing them. This story is actually completed and can be found on A Single Spark under the penname of onewinged. So if you don't want to wait for me to update here you can just read it on ASS. However, this one here will be slightly edited (I doubt it's going to be very obvious) but the general plot remains the same. Either way, thank you for taking the time to read. Reviews are as usual greatly appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Shouldn't it be obvious by now?

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

He strolled casually towards the magazine section of the bookstore, eyes trailing down and idly taking in the titles of the magazines on display.

_Kagome said her review of the Blue Crescent Palace would be in this week's edition of 'Eating Out'. I wonder if they have it here. Hmm. Ah…there it is.  
_  
His hand bumped into another that was headed towards the same object.

"Eh?"

"Oh. Sorry."

The small, fair hand removed itself quickly. Green eyes rose to meet chocolate brown ones. Recognition flickered in the emerald orbs.

"Rin?"

She frowned slightly. The voice was familiar but one that she hasn't heard in quite some time now. She looked at the boy, he couldn't be …

"Shippou?"

The young boy beamed at her, glad that she remembered him as a faint blush colored her cheeks. Ever the gentleman, Shippou held the magazine out to the girl.

"Erm…you can have it, Rin. I just wanted to read an article in it anyway, not the entire magazine."

"Higurashi-san's article?"

Bright green eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Well, that's about the only thing people would look out for in this magazine." Rin smiled. "Are you one of her fans too?"

"Sort of. I've known Kagome for so long she's almost like a mother to me," Shippou said with a hint of pride.

"Wow. That must be great. I nearly got the chance to meet her in person the other day at the Blue Crescent Palace."

"You were dining there?"

"Nope. I'm a junior chef there. But Jaken-sama purposefully kept me busy in the kitchen that night so I wouldn't be able to even sneak a peek at her. That old toad," she said with a pout.

Shippou couldn't resist a chuckle at Rin's expression. After all this while, the girl still had not changed one bit.

"Say, would like to meet Kagome, Rin?"

"You mean for real?" Brown eyes brightened immediately at the prospect.

"Of course. Let's go. She lives in a condo not too far from here."

oOo

"He's a genius. He actually managed to combine both Japanese and Western styles in his cooking. But then, I was very disappointed to say the least."

"Disappointed in him? Why? You were just praising him a minute ago."

A pair of dark brown eyes turned towards her with confusion swirling in them.

"Did I tell you he's my dad's student?"

"You're kidding right? Your dad actually took a student? I thought he never wanted to have anything to do with students."

"I thought so too. He wouldn't teach me much of anything even if I WERE his daughter. I had to start from scratch like everyone else in a culinary school. If it weren't for Myoga's slip of the tongue, I wouldn't know that this student of his actually existed."

The older girl laughed when she recalled the little old man called Myoga. She remembered how they used to tease him saying that he would be the last person anyone would tell a secret to. It was general knowledge that when Myoga knew of something, the whole world was bound know about it soon enough.

"That is Myoga for you. He can never keep a secret to save his life. Then again, he's kept it quiet for so long, you should take your hat off to him. Still, why would your father keep it a secret from you? I mean, with him being such a famous chef and all, it's no big deal if he takes a student or two under his wing."

A slight frown flitted across the younger girl's features.

"I don't know too. Maybe it's just him. He often said he didn't want to see me following in his footsteps. He claims that I'm a nuisance in the kitchen."

"He sure got his wish. You're a critic and a journalist, not a chef although you certainly cook as well as one. Heck, even better than some. Anyway, back to that Sesshoumaru guy. How come you're disappointed in him?"

"I thought he would be able to recreate what dad used to make. A silly thought, I know. There was a distinctly special taste in dad's cooking. I never got to taste the food he cooked one last time..."

Sapphire blue eyes looked out the kitchen window with a rather wistful expression.

"And so you were hoping you could recover it in Sesshoumaru's cooking? I'd hate to break your bubble, girl, but even if he IS your dad's student; he's got his own style of cooking just as your dad has got his own singular style. There's not much of a chance his student would be able to copy it down to the dot."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to retain just a bit of dad's essence. There was nothing in it, Sesshoumaru's cooking, I mean. The food was just that - something you chew, swallow and digest in order to live. I thought dad would have pounded something he swears by into that arrogant brain of his."

A weird look was cast her way at her answer.

"Kagome…isn't food meant to be chewed on, swallowed and digested in order to live? I mean, its food, right? What else are you supposed to do with it? Dance the tango? You critics sure are a weird lot."

Sighing, she said, "Food is supposed to be something you savor, relish and enjoy. It's a testimonial of love from the chef that leaves you feeling cherished and satisfied. As for cooking, Dad used to say that when you cook, you cook from the heart. It's the little essence of love that you put in your cooking that makes the food taste one hell of a lot better. You can taste it in the food even if the person who cooked it is a complete stranger."

"So, you're saying that Sesshoumaru doesn't cook from his heart?"

"Yeah. The taste of his cooking is nothing special for someone so clever. You can't derive any satisfaction from it except for the fact that you're no longer hungry, that's all. Why do you think the restaurants serving home-cooked food are gaining popularity?"

"Because their food tastes good?"

"That and because people are looking for that essence of love in their food. It reminds them of their mothers' cooking, which is basically overflowing with love."

"Now I know why your cooking tastes the way it does," Sango said thoughtfully.

A bell chimed signalling someone at the door.

"I think that's Shippou."

"I'll go get it."

oOo

Sango opened the door to find that Kagome had been correct about the one ringing the doorbell. It must have been some kind of built-in maternal sensor of hers where the boy was concerned.

"Shippou-chan! You're just in time for lunch. Come on in. Who's your little friend?" she said with her head inclined at the girl standing beside him.

"Hey, Sango. This is my friend, Rin. She wanted to meet Kagome so I brought her over."

"Hello Rin. I'm Kagome's friend, Sango. Kagome's in the kitchen."

"Nice to meet you Sango-san."

Shippou took a sniff of the air. It was wonderfully scented with one of his favourite smells.

"Are we having pasta for lunch?"

"Yeah. Kagome should be done by now."

"Perfect! Come on, Rin."

Shippou dashed off with Rin in tow.

oOo

"KAGOME!" he called out, bounding into the kitchen.

"Jeez, Shippou-chan! You're going to give me a heart attack one day."

He merely grinned at her.

"I bumped into a friend just now and she wanted to meet you so I brought her over. That's okay, right?"

"Of course. Place another setting on the table, Shippou."

Turning to Rin, she said, "Hello, you must be Shippou-chan's friend. I'm Kagome, what's your name?" she said holding out her hand with a smile.

Rin took the extended hand with a shy smile. "I'm Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome-san."

"Kagome, Rin is one of the chefs at the Blue Crescent Palace. The one you went to, the other day," Shippou said.

"Really? Then you must be a very good cook, Rin-chan."

Rin blushed. "Not really. I'm still learning from Jaken-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama. I hope I can be as good as Sesshoumaru-sama one day."

"I'm sure you can if you work hard enough. Here, have some pasta. I'm sure you haven't had your lunch," Kagome said, patting her gently on the head before ushering her to the dining table.

"Kagome's cooking is wonderful, Rin. You can't get something this good anywhere else," said Shippou happily digging into his own plate.

Taking Shippou's advice, she took a large mouthful of it.

"Mmm. They're really good. I have never made pasta that is as delicious as yours. Kagome-san, you're almost as good as Sesshoumaru-sama himself. Can you teach me how you do it?"

"Of course. But it's just pasta, nothing special. I'm sure Sesshoumaru can teach you better than I can."

Rin looked uncertain for a moment before answering.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-sama, he's very busy and he prefers to let me find things out for myself. Sometimes when I'm cooking, he'll just pop in for a minute; take a look and then leave without saying anything."

"Eh? That's all? He doesn't stay to watch?" asked Sango who had stayed silent up till now.

Rin shook her head. "But he will always try a bit of whatever I make though. If it's really bad, he will ask me to try again."

"Well, at least he tries your food." Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

"Ne, Kagome-san, can you teach me how to cook? I think if you teach me I'll be able to learn faster. I want to learn as much as possible so Sesshoumaru-sama will be proud of me. Please, Kagome-san," Rin said with pleadingly large, brown eyes directed at Kagome.

"Yeah, please Kagome. I'm sure Rin will be a very promising student," said Shippou, chipping in his two cents worth.

"Erm…I can't be your teacher Rin."

"Why-"

"But I can help you as a friend," Kagome said with a grin.

"Yay!" Two resounding claps were heard as Rin and Shippou exchanged high-fives.

"Just give me a call anytime. I promise I'll pop over and give you a hand if I'm free."

"You're an angel, Kagome-san!" Rin exclaimed, beaming.

oOo

* * *

A/N: I thought writing about food when you're hungry is bad enough, but it seems like editing a piece where there is a slight mention of food when you're hungry is just as bad. :( Thanks for reading and for the reviews too. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

Brown eyes watched the tall man in front of her intently as she mechanically placed some rice in her mouth.

_Okay, let's see, he's not in a bad mood today so that must mean he's in a good mood. Good. I'll wait until he finishes his food before asking him. I doubt he'll like it if I interrupt his dining. I wonder, will he say yes? I hope he does. Or else…or else…_

"I will be in the study," he said as he rose with a fluid motion.

_WHAT?!?! He's leaving already?!!?! I'm not even halfway done!_

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"What is it, Rin?" Golden eyes fixed their gaze on her causing her to take a deep breath before continuing.

"IwaswonderingcanIaskmyfriendovernextweekonmydayoff?"

A graceful eyebrow raised itself as its owner tried to comprehend the … question. That is, if something that unintelligible could be called a question in the first place.

"Rin, repeat yourself and at a slower pace."

Rin took another deep breath and said, "Can I ask my friend over next week on my day off? We'll just be doing some cooking in the kitchen and we'll be so quiet you won't know we're there. We won't disturb you or anything, I swear." Then as an afterthought, she added, "I promise I won't mess the kitchen up."

"Do as you wish, Rin," said Sesshoumaru as he turned to leave but not before witnessing a big smile from the young girl followed by an extremely jubilant "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Settling himself in his usual chair in the study, he pondered upon his ward's question earlier.

_Her friend? All these years she has never asked any of her friends over. I wonder, who is this friend of hers? _

This was the first time he has ever heard of such a request from her. Then again, she hardly ever asked for anything from him except to teach her how to cook.

oOo

_This must be it,_ thought Kagome as the cab stopped at the main entrance of a condominium building. She paid her fare and got out, only mildly surprised to find a very excited Rin already waiting for her.

Even before she stepped foot into the building, Kagome was trying very hard to refrain herself from gaping with her mouth wide open. So charmed was she with the place that she hardly heard what the younger girl was saying as they waited for the elevator.

_What do they pay the chefs at the Blue Crescent Palace? Gold bars? Heck, I don't think I can afford to live here in ten years' time even if I worked my ass off,_ Kagome mused as the elevator made its way up. _This place looks more like a grand hotel than a condominium building. I never even knew this place existed. Hmm…if Rin lives in such a grand place, I wonder what Sesshoumaru's place will look like? He's the head chef so he'll definitely have a bigger paycheck. So it's just logic that his home will probably be ten times bigger and amazingly beautiful, I suppose. Just like him. Wait…did I just say Sesshoumaru beautiful? Where did that come from? And why am I suddenly thinking of him?_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the elevator had come to a stop until Rin tugged on her elbow saying, "Kagome, we're here."

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Sorry Rin, I was just thinking," she said with an apologetic smile and got out without noticing that they were actually at the topmost floor of the building.

Rin giggled. "It's okay. Sesshoumaru-sama does that all the time."

_Does he now? I wonder what does he think of to make him forget about getting off the- Ack! Stop thinking of him Kagome! Pay attention to Rin! She's the reason you're here!_

"Welcome to my home, Kagome."

From where she stood, she could see directly out the open sliding doors that led to the balcony. To prevent herself from giving in to her curiosity as to the view that could be seen from the balcony, Kagome took a look around.

Even for a penthouse suite, the place looked big. Or maybe it was because of the absence of the usual items of furniture that one normally associates with halls and living rooms. The room contained only a large, framed painting of a bamboo forest done beautifully in ink on the left wall. The floor was of marble that had been polished until Kagome was pretty sure she could see her image reflected back at her.

To her right, a staircase led up to the second floor. The entire room, touched by the soft light of day streaming in from a window on the landing above, appeared rather surreal and appealed to her more romantic nature. Although there wasn't much in the room, it looked beautiful in its simplicity, just like the Blue Crescent Palace. Somehow it reminded her of a peaceful Zen garden her father used to bring her to when she was much younger. _This place is just…marvelous._

"You have a very beautiful place."

"I suppose I have to thank you for that."

Startled by the voice that is so definitely not Rin's, she whirled around only to come face to face with the person that she least expected to see here. The one man that she was trying hard to not think about was currently standing right in front of her with that annoying smirk on his otherwise absolutely pleasing face.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed a hint of amusement at Kagome's question.

"I live here."

"WHAT?!?!" _No way! This is some kind of sick cosmic joke! Thank you God, NOT!!_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is my friend, Kagome. You know, the famous critic, Higurashi Kagome who came to the restaurant the other day. She's here to help me with my cooking skills," said Rin beaming.

"Is that so? As much as I would like to stay and watch the 'famous' critic at work in the kitchen, I have some things to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you again, Kagome," he said, in a silky voice laced heavily with sarcasm that only he possessed.

Before Kagome could formulate an answer, he was already out the door. _So that is her friend. How…interesting._ With the ghost of a smirk playing mysteriously on his lips, he entered the elevator.

oOo

_Stupid, stupid Sesshoumaru,_ thought Kagome as she pounded the helpless piece of dough she was holding, imagining that it was Sesshoumaru himself that she was pounding._ It is so like him to imply that I can't cook. I'll show him who can't cook! That arrogant guy! How can Rin stand this guy? Then again, why is Rin living with him in the first place?_

"Erm…Rin…"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Why are you living with Sesshoumaru?" she asked of the younger girl who was kneading on another piece of dough.

"That's because Sesshoumaru-sama is my guardian."

"Your guardian?"

"Yeah. I was adopted by Sesshoumaru-sama when I was just a kid. He found me unconscious in the alley near where he used to work and took me to the hospital. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything except my name. Sesshoumaru-sama took pity on me so he ended up adopting me. Well ... at least that's what Jaken-sama told me."

"I see." _That's rather sweet of him. So that guy has a heart after all._ A smile unconsciously formed on her lips at that thought.

oOo

As soon as he opened the front door that led to the place he called home several hours later, a lovely aroma of something being baked greeted him. That something was identified immediately as belonging to chocolate chip cookies after a delicate sniff of the air. The kitchen was surprisingly quiet; with no sound emitted. He had expected the two females to be chattering as they worked and making noise enough to rival a whole flock of sparrows. _Maybe she has left. She should have by now._

Convincing himself with every step he took that it was merely out of concern for Rin, he padded softly towards the kitchen. If he was surprised by what he saw, he did not show it.

The kitchen counter held trays and trays of chocolate chip cookies, all in different shapes and sizes. Rin was sitting on a high stool and staring directly at the oven in front of her, which, he assumed, held another tray of cookies. He had never seen such a huge batch of cookies before in his life, but that wasn't all that surprising seeing as he was never particularly fond of baking.

Amber eyes darted around the kitchen but failed to locate their target. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he cleared his throat causing the only inhabitant in the room to jump at the sound.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back early."

_Early? It's nearly 10pm._ "Rin, what is all this?" His gaze traveled around the place mentally taking note of the number of trays filled with cookies and multiplying them with a rough estimate of the number of cookies in each tray. It was a large number.

With a rather guilty expression on her face, she said "I…er…Kagome…Kagome and I decided to make some chocolate chip cookies today."

"Some?" _There's enough to open a cookie store!_

Taking a look around, Rin gulped. "Erm…I got carried away?"

Amber eyes fixed themselves on the young girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like to try some?"

He reached a hand out and took a piece from the plate offered by Rin. Never before had he tasted a cookie that tastes the way this one did. It literally melted in his mouth leaving behind only the lingering taste of dark chocolate. _This is … delicious._

"Rin, did you make this yourself?"

She did not answer but merely handed him another piece saying, "Try another Sesshoumaru-sama."

Curiosity stole over him but he took the offered piece silently. The taste was like the first piece, but somehow it tasted different too. There was something in the previous cookie that this one didn't have, something that he couldn't place his finger on. It tasted better than many of the cookies on sale everywhere else, yet it couldn't be compared to the one he had before. His elegant eyebrows unconsciously knitted themselves together as he pondered it.

"They taste different don't they, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He nodded.

"Kagome and I made about two-dozen of them or so this afternoon before she had to leave. Sesshoumaru-sama, the cookies that she made were so good! I was trying to make them like how she taught me but somehow they didn't come out they way they were supposed to," she said with a note of dejectedness in her quiet voice.

"What time did she leave?"

"About 4pm or so I guess."

_5 hours. That explains all the cookies. This girl just doesn't know when to give up._

"It's alright, Rin. Try again next time." _Did I just console her? I must be more tired than I think I am._

"I can't Sesshoumaru-sama."

Questioning amber eyes met her sad brown ones.

"Why not?"

"We're out of flour."

oOo

* * *

A/N: Chocolate chip cookies for all those who reviewed. Because all of you have been so nice, I shall put up the next chapter immediately after this. 

To

Kohana - ::blush:: your review made me go 'awww...' so you get 2 extra cookies. hehe.

crystal lilith - your guess was close...both Shippou and Rin are 14 yrs old.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the characters in it do not belong to me.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

The warm soles of his feet met with the cold tiles of the balcony. The city below looked very much like how it has always looked every night. The pale blue star amidst the Prussian blue sky taunted him with its incessant twinkling. He wanted to look away, to let the glittering lights of the city mesmerize him instead. Yet, he found that he couldn't really bring himself to tear his gaze away from it. It reminded him so much of her eyes.

He thought back to the afternoon earlier on when he had seen her from the landing upstairs. She was looking around the hall with childlike wonder in her eyes. When he had surprised her by appearing suddenly, a flame of curiosity was ignited within her orbs. Later, when he irked her, her eyes burned with a blue fire. The way her eyes reflected her every emotion was something that he found rather interesting.

Those curious blue eyes of hers intrigued him. They were eyes that he could never get tired of gazing into. They were eyes that seem to see all the way into his soul, coax the memories out of their secret hiding places and he would let her. He would gladly surrender his entire soul to her if that means he would be able to gaze into her eyes for eternity.

For someone with eyes as beautiful as hers, she is a marvel in the kitchen. He almost regretted the fact that he wasn't there to see it for himself. Then again, he is very much aware of the fact that this young woman can actually cook, and very well too at that.

Her cookies were out of this world and he briefly wondered what she put in her cookies to make them taste the way they did. Appearance wise, it looked like just another cookie. But the taste; no other cookie he had eaten before could be compared to her cookie. He could almost taste the lingering bittersweet taste of dark chocolate on his tongue by merely thinking of it now.

A bite of her cookie brought back forbidden memories and he found himself detesting it yet craving for another taste at the same time. He wondered again at how she managed to do that. She could probably give him a run for his money any day although he would rather die a gruesome death than admit it out loud.

He sighed and looked down on the city below. It was nights like this that made him think irrationally. _Get a grip Sesshoumaru! She is just another pretty face. Pretty? No she is NOT pretty! There are more than enough of women out there with looks far better than hers. She is insignificant and there is nothing she can do to ever give me a run for my money. _

However deep down, he somehow knew that he was doomed the minute he first laid eyes on her.

oOo

She sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea. It puzzled her how she couldn't seem to be able to concentrate on anything at all after this afternoon. She was supposed to help Sango get ready for her date earlier this evening but her mind kept wandering from the shades of eye shadow in Sango's collection to other things so much so that she wasn't really paying any attention to what Sango was telling her.

_It was something about that guy she was supposed to meet. What's his name again? I think it was Mi something. Whatever. She was going on and on about how good-looking he is, I think. Is he anywhere as attractive as Sesshoumaru I wonder?_

An image of a tall, amazingly handsome chef with bright amber eyes appeared in her mind. She groaned as she saw the eyes.

Those beautiful eyes of his certainly say a whole lot about what he is feeling even if his face doesn't. There was a something akin to pride in his eyes, even when it was absent from his voice, when he thanked her for praising his home. Later, his eyes had shone with amusement when he made her mad. _Wonder what's so amusing about that? _

Every time she closed her eyes, all she sees are eyes of gold. Those annoyingly captivating amber eyes of his wouldn't let her sleep much less leave her alone. It was as if the slow-burning fire of his golden eyes has been branded into her mind. She found herself becoming more and more curious over him.

He appealed to every fiber of her being and she wanted to know more about him. She hated him but at the same time she wanted to get close to him. However, something is telling her that getting close to him would be like playing with fire. He invaded her thoughts and dominated them. She couldn't think of anything else without ending up thinking about him instead.

_Why does this happen to me every time I see him? Does he enjoy plaguing me so much that he has taken to haunting me even during my waking moments? Although, I really wouldn't mind if someone that hot decides to haunt me. Wait. What the hell am I thinking? He's the King of Arrogance for crying out loud! He's the jerk of all jerks! This lack of sleep must be getting to me if I'm thinking of him that way. _

She took a drink out of the cup in her hand and sputtered immediately after. _Damn Sesshoumaru! He even managed to make me burn my tongue!_

Elsewhere, a certain chef sneezed.

oOo

"Ok. What do you want to do today, Rin?" said Kagome as she put on her apron.

"Kagome…you know, last week after you left, I tried making the chocolate chip cookies again. But somehow they didn't taste anything like yours. They were so good! Even Sesshoumaru-sama said so."

The older girl had an incredulous look on her face.

"He said that?"

"Well, not exactly."

Sapphire eyes were touched by a dark shade of disappointment for a brief moment.

"But he agreed with me that your cookies were so much better than mine. And guess what," she continued, leaning in to Kagome and lowering her voice conspiratorially, "the cookies you made disappeared the next morning."

"Disappeared? What do you mean Rin?"

_Disappearing cookies? Now this is something I've never heard of,_ she thought to herself.

"I mean I couldn't find them the next day. I put it in a jar different from the rest meaning to keep it for myself. But when I came into the kitchen morning, it was gone. Well, the jar was there alright, but the cookies in it have vanished. The other cookies were still here untouched though."

"And what does that have to do with Sesshoumaru?" she asked, curious as to what Rin was implying.

"Isn't it obvious? He took them!"

"Eh? Why would he want to do that?"

"Because your cookies are absolutely great, Kagome! So much so that Sesshoumaru-sama himself couldn't resist them," Rin gushed happily.

Kagome blushed at the innocent remark that had triggered some currently unneeded thoughts.

"Er…I doubt it Rin. Anyway, let's get down to work shall we?"

oOo

"We supplied the salmons according to your demand, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He shot a glare at the other man.

"I distinctly said fresh salmons. Those that arrived yesterday are not in any way fresh."

"But…but…we sent them over to you as soon as it arrived."

_How dare he lie to this Sesshoumaru! _"Liar! The fish were at least a day old. Did you really think that you could deceive this Sesshoumaru?"

The poor man was visibly shaking now. Bowing low, he said, "I'm very sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I promise you that it will not happen again."

"Your contract will be terminated immediately if it does. Leave."

With mumbled apologies, the man left as ordered.

Once again, the room was enveloped in silence, something that he appreciated very much. He closed his eyes, preventing them from looking out onto the chaotic world. He did not need the physical world's commotion disrupting his thoughts.

Silence, how he craved it and how he couldn't find enough to satisfy him. He loved the silence around him with a passion. It was a passion so strong that it was like boiling lava in an erupting volcano. He loved the silence as much as he detested its counterpart. He loved the peace and solitude that were part of the baggage. It gave him time to think, something that he could seldom do because the din around him was so loud he couldn't hear his own thoughts. They were enough to drive a man crazy.

It was during quiet times like this that he would usually come up with a new dish. However, today it was different. Today, all creative ideas avoided him like the plague. His mind could come up with nothing but chocolate chip cookies and the many ways he could make them.

He unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips at the thought of the dozen or so cookies that he had consumed last week. They tasted so good he found himself giving in to temptation over and over again. By the time he had beaten his will into submission, the cookies were already gone. He vaguely remembered chastising himself half-heartedly after that.

Kawamura Sesshoumaru was not someone whose will melts like ice cream under the sun when faced with temptations. In fact, it was far from that. His will was stronger than the hardest steel and just as unbreakable. So why did it crumble to pieces after just one bite of her accursed cookie?

He found himself wondering for the hundredth time what exactly did she put in her cookies. He sighed. No remotely possible answer revealed itself to him even after he had been thinking for days now. If he were any other man, he would have gone to her immediately, begging her to reveal her secret to him. But, he was not any other man. His pride would never allow him to do something as low as begging something of another. No, he would rather die a thousand deaths before doing that.

He could feel the beginnings of a headache forming like a storm gathering in the horizon and decided to leave those thoughts for another day. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in peaceful slumber at home. Sleepless nights are really getting to him.

oOo

The minute he stepped over the threshold of his home, something stirred within his heart. _She is here._ As he made his way across the hall to the stairs, he could hear faint sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. A carefree laugh, almost childlike in its gaiety, he recognized as belonging to Rin. The other sounded more mature, yet still retained its girlish cheerfulness, must no doubt belong to her. It was melodious in its own way.

To his wonder, he found that those sounds didn't bother him at all. In fact, he probably wouldn't mind listening to it several times in a day. The lighthearted laughter of the girls put his heart at ease and it wasn't long before he found himself standing in the doorway watching them.

They had their backs to him and he couldn't say he minded the view very much. It provided him with the opportunity to observe them without being noticed. Especially when his observation included the curves of a certain female.

The way the two of them interacted, he couldn't help but notice their striking resemblance to one another. They both had the same dark mass of wavy hair and bodies so petite they almost looked fragile. He couldn't deny the fact that to another, Kagome looked in every way to be Rin's natural parent. The way they talked to one another, the way they acted around each other made him feel like an intruder in his own home. They were having so much fun and he was intruding upon it.

He suddenly felt jealous, something he wasn't used to feeling. He was jealous of her being able to have so much fun with his ward when he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Rin laugh that cheerfully in his presence. Another part of him was jealous of Rin being able to make Kagome happy when all he seemed capable of was making her angry.

He frowned at the thought. Maybe he was destined to be alone. Happiness and having someone to share it with would never be his. It would be everyone's except his. He would never have someone to call his own. She would never be his. He turned away to make his way upstairs but stopped short when something caught his ears.

"The trick is, Rin, to cook from your heart. My father always said that."

"Cook from my heart? What does that mean Kagome?"

He didn't stay to listen to her answer.

oOo

Kagome turned around expecting to see someone there but there was none. She could have sworn that someone had been standing in the doorway watching them, or more exactly, watching her. She could still feel the person's eyes on her back and she wondered who it was.

Amber eyes and silver hair came immediately into her mind. She shook her head telling herself that it was impossible because he wasn't home. However, she couldn't convince herself enough to disregard the possibility that he could have returned. She sighed and focused her attention back to her task before Rin could find out and start asking questions. The young girl could be very inquisitive when she wants to be.

oOo

Back in the sanctuary of his room, he let the buried memories wash over him once again, something that he has been doing too frequently lately for his liking. Rin's innocent question had brought back a sense of déjà vu. It made him recall a similar situation between a much younger him and someone he respected very much.

"_The secret, Sesshoumaru, is to cook from your heart."_

"_Cook from my heart? Higurashi-sama, what does that mean?"_

"_Sesshoumaru, do you know what your heart is for?"_

"_Erm…to live. Without a heart we cannot live. Higurashi-sama, why are you chuckling?"_

"_Well, well, always the rational one, Sesshoumaru. But, that is only part of the answer. There is another part to it."_

_His eyes had widened at that. "There is?"_

"_Of course Sesshoumaru. Your heart is for you to feel."_

"_To feel?"_

"_Yes. To feel all the different emotions there are in this world, love, hate, joy, sadness, and all those wonderful feelings out there. Maybe you are too young to have experienced all of them but I'm sure you do have some lovely emotions of your own. Take love for example, it is the most abundant one, even someone as young as you would know what love is. Tell me Sesshoumaru, is there someone you love?"_

_His amber eyes brightened at that. Smiling, he said, "I love my mother, Higurashi-sama. Very much."_

"_Ah. I thought so too Sesshoumaru. Indeed, you are very lucky to have a mother like her. You should appreciate her, do you understand?"_

"_Yes Higurashi-sama. That's why I'm learning how to cook. I want to make her happy by cooking all her favorite dishes for her myself," he said, pride eminent in his voice._

"_That's very nice of you Sesshoumaru. I'm glad of that. A good chef never cooks because he has to or because he wants to earn something from it. No, a good chef cooks because he wants to make another feel through his food. He wants the people eating his food to feel the love, the happiness and the joy that he has put into his cooking. But most importantly, he wants them to feel cherished and loved. Never forget this, Sesshoumaru."_

_He nodded. "Is that what you meant when you told me to cook from my heart, Higurashi-sama?"_

"_You are a fast learner, Sesshoumaru," his master said, beaming._

oOo

He had not forgotten; he just didn't want to remember. He didn't want to remember that the only person he loved with his whole heart and soul, the person that he wanted to make happy, the person that he wanted to cook for, was gone from him.

Death had laid its cold, cruel fingers on her. It had separated the two of them, had taken her somewhere far away beyond the reach of man, somewhere he would never find her again. There is no way she would be able to taste all the feelings that he put into his cooking just for her. She would never be able to feel his love for her anymore. And he, he would never be able to bask in her love anymore, to watch her eyes fill with tears of pride as he presented to her, her favorite dishes.

She was gone from him forever in a cruel twist of fate.

He still remembered the feeling of numbness and emptiness long after that fateful day. It was as if he was hollow inside, his body a mere shell devoid of emotions. Being still rather young, he had wanted someone to just hold him and comfort him, like what his mother would do whenever he had nightmares. However, at the moment, no one was there for him. His father couldn't even bear looking at him without being reminded of his dead wife and had left him to his own devices. He passed the days in a trance-like state, his face a blank mask, his soul mourning for the loss of his mother.

He would have continued with his zombie-like existence if it weren't for Higurashi-sama. He had gone to him for his usual lessons and Higurashi-sama had comforted him. Alone with Higurashi-sama, he acknowledged her death, accepted the fact that she was indeed gone and had shed the tears that were kept welled up inside him. Spending the long summer days with Higurashi-sama, he was taught how to feel again.

He still remembered Higurashi-sama telling him that his mother would be heartbroken to see him this way and because of that, he had gradually learned to accept reality, however harsh it was, pick up the pieces and rebuild his life. He channeled all his thoughts, feelings and energy into his cooking. He cooked everything with a fiery passion, imagining that it was his mother he was cooking for. He had returned to being the Sesshoumaru that he was before his mother's death.

However, fate seemed to take a twisted pleasure out of torturing him emotionally. Just when he thought he had come to terms with the demise of his mother, even if it did take him a very long time, Death came to taunt him once again.

He had remembered that day well. It was during the winter of his 18th year and the world had been covered in a white blanket, legacy of the snow that had fallen the night before. He had left Higurashi-sama, who suggested that he should see the world, for two years now and had taken a job in a posh restaurant in London.

He was doing remarkably well and had planned to return soon to Japan to visit Higurashi-sama when the news reached him. Myoga, an old friend of Higurashi-sama, had told him that his mentor was involved in an accident in the Alps, where he was holidaying at that time and unfortunately did not manage to survive it.

To Sesshoumaru, it seemed as if his world had crumbled to a thousand pieces and there was nothing he could do to mend it. Truth be told, he didn't want to mend it because it only meant that he'd be given the privilege of seeing it collapse again later. He could feel again the numbness and emptiness that he thought he had forgotten. He had not, and it was cutting into his heart deeper than ever before.

He didn't want to feel anymore. There was no point in feeling anything any longer. To feel would only make him more miserable and he had no need for that. Only the weak felt miserable and he was anything but weak. So he did the only thing that he could think of.

He drowned himself in liquor, hoping to be so drunk that he couldn't feel his misery or anything else for that matter, anymore. To his utmost dismay, he found that he couldn't get drunk even after the amount of liquor he had consumed and he could still feel the accursed emotions that were playing havoc with his heart.

The person who greeted the bleak London morning the next day was a different person from the night before. At the first glance, he was the same person, yet, if one were to look more closely, there was a distinct difference.

No more emotions played across his face. No more bewitching smile graced his lips. His warm voice was now as cold as the frozen regions of the Antarctic, if not colder. His face had become a blank mask of indifference that was just about as readable as a piece of marble. A block of ice surrounded his heart as he vowed never to let himself be swayed by emotions ever again. They were, to the best of his knowledge, disastrous things to him; nothing good ever came out of it. He never wanted to feel anything anymore and he had succeeded. All these years he had pushed those feelings deeper within him, burying them under layers and layers of impenetrable ice.

That is, until he met her.

He recalled the night when he first saw her in the restaurant. It had only taken her a momentary glance to recall the emotions he thought he had had exiled. It was pretty much absurd seeing as no one had been able to do so before, but that was partly due to the fact that he had never allowed anyone near him. His young ward could be an exception but, even after so many years of having her around, he still maintained a certain distance between Rin and himself. Now, this slip of a girl, Kagome, who he had only seen a handful of times, had awakened all the dormant feelings in him.

She certainly is her father's daughter.

oOo

* * *

A/N: Here it is, Chapter 6. This is by far the longest chapter. Enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

"Rin, I'm very sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make it this afternoon."

"Why Kagome? Are you sick?" worry apparent in her young voice.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm not sick or anything. I just have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh I see. Well, it's okay then. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry. Bye Rin."

"Bye Kagome."

As soon as the receiver was down, she grabbed her purse and headed out.

oOo

He could see the young girl over the top of the book he was reading. She was doing nothing except staring out the window. For someone who seemed to be almost hyperactive, her vast abundance of energy seemed to have run out and he wondered if she could have fallen ill.

"Rin, are you feeling unwell?"

"No Sesshoumaru-sama," her usually chirpy voice sounded listless.

He heard her soft sigh as she began poking softly at the windowpane. Her countenance was beginning to irritate him. She wasn't ill so why is she acting this way?

Now, it was his turn to sigh. "Rin, is something bothering you?"

"Kagome is not coming today. She said she has some things to take care of. I thought of making something as usual but somehow it felt different without her around so I gave it up."

_She misses Kagome? That explains it. She does seem to be rather attached to her._

The sudden ringing of the phone jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Kawamura household. This is Sesshoumaru speaking."

A nervous little voice reached his ear over the line. "Erm…hello Sesshoumaru-sama. Can I speak to Rin please?"

"Hold on a minute."

"Rin, it's for you," he said holding the phone out towards her. Surprise and curiosity was written all over her face as she took the phone from him.

"Hello, this is Rin speaking."

"Hey Rin! It's me Shippou! How are you doing?"

"Shippou-chan! I'm fine. Er…how did you get my number?"

"Oh, I asked Kagome for it. I know she won't be coming over to your place today and you must be bored. So I was wondering if you'd like to hang out together, maybe watch a movie or something."

"I'd love to Shippou but I'll have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama first."

"Okay."

Covering the mouthpiece with her hand, she turned to her guardian.

"Erm…Sesshoumaru-sama, can I go to the movies with Shippou-chan later?"

His eyes were glued to the book in his hands, but that did not hide the fact that he had, in all reality, heard every word of Rin's part of the conversation. He answered Rin's question with only a slight nod of his head, eyes never lifting themselves from the pages of the book.

"Yup, Sesshoumaru-sama said yes."

"Great. Let's meet at the cinema at 12 o'clock. Or will that be too soon for you?"

"Nope. It's fine. I'll see you at 12 o'clock then. Bye Shippou-chan."

"Bye Rin. See you later."

With that she skipped gaily out of the room to prepare for her little movie outing with Shippou. Suddenly she didn't feel so bored and lonely anymore.

Amber eyes followed her exit noting the change in her. If before she seemed down and lacking in energy, she was full of life and in high spirits now, with a spring in every step she took. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly to himself as he observed the drastic transformation the girl had undergone in a matter of minutes. _Shippou, a friend of her's huh? He probably is although I don't recall her mentioning his name before this. It would do her good to spend more time with someone her own age._

oOo

The place was quiet, hiding the fact that it was, in reality, not too far from the city and its loud, unending sounds. Other than her soft footsteps hitting against the gravel path with a rhythmic beat, only the whispering of the wind could be heard. It was as if this place is in a little world of its own. The lone figure walked slowly, a bunch of lilies in her hand. There was no hesitation or uncertainties in her steps because she knew every twist and turn of this path like the back of her hand.

Everything looked like it had year after year. Time stood still here while it ran the marathon elsewhere. The old magnolia tree is still standing steadfastly there at the end of the lane, just as she remembered it. A flower floated down to adorn the ground beneath it with its beauty.

Under the shade of the old tree, lies the thing that brings her back here every year no matter where she may be. The once-white tombstone is now a dirty, weather-beaten gray but it still served its purpose faithfully, rain or shine. She gently laid the flowers in front of the gravestone and sat down beside it, hugging her knees to her chest.

"It has been another year father. Time really flies, I guess. Ten years. Believe it or not, you have left for ten years. I hope you've gotten used to life in heaven by now. Don't get me wrong, I still miss you terribly but it doesn't hurt so badly now because I know you're somewhere up there watching over me."

"I know you are, don't bother denying it. You're my father after all; I know what you're thinking. You're probably saying that you're so busy cooking for all the angels there that you don't have the time to keep an eye out for me, right?"

A small smile graced her lips at the thought of her father cooking in heaven.

"Sometimes, father, especially whenever I cook, I feel like you're standing right beside me, I can hear your voice reminding me over and over again to cook from my heart. That's about the only cooking tip you've given me anyway, isn't it?" A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Father, I've met Sesshoumaru, your student. How come you've never told me anything about him? I didn't know you even had a student until Myoga told me. It's not his fault so don't go haunting him or anything, he let it slip by accident and I made him tell me everything."

"Anyway, I found out where he works and went there as a critic. Sesshoumaru, of course, not Myoga. Well, to tell you the truth, father, I was disappointed. I thought his food would taste like yours seeing as he's your student and all that, but…it wasn't. He cooked like someone who can't feel at all. When I saw him in person, I was sure of the fact that this guy couldn't feel any emotions, that is, until I saw his eyes. It was his eyes that told me he could actually feel. He confuses me father. He can truly feel but why did he choose not to? I can taste it in his cooking. He's preventing himself from feeling anything and everything. Has he always been like this father?"

"I don't know what came over me father, but I find myself thinking a lot about him and why is he the way he is. He can cook so much better than what he's doing now but he's holding himself back. Does he know about it father? Or did he simply forget what you used to teach him?"

"I want to tell him, maybe remind him about it, but I'm afraid he won't listen to me. Who am I to teach the genius anything? He's so proud and arrogant that I'm very sure he won't even spare me a glance, much less hear me out. He'll probably just turn his back on me or something like that. Do you think he'll spare me a minute if I told him I'm your daughter? Hmm…somehow I doubt that."

"You know what, father; he gives me these funny feelings I've never felt before every time I meet him. I find myself getting curious over everything about him, I want to know what he's feeling, and I want to know the person that is the real Sesshoumaru, not the one that he shows to the world. So I suppose, in a strange way, I care about him."

"I keep telling myself not to think about him but I've been doing that so much I even see him in my dreams! It's almost like falling in love. I know it sounds stupid, father. How can I feel this kind of love for a person whom I hardly know and have only met a couple of times before? But I do, I care and it hurts to see him in that cold unfeeling state of his."

A gust of wind blew, lifting several strands of ebony hair.

"I should be going father. It's getting chilly now and I think it will be raining soon. Goodbye father. I'll come again next year."

She stood up to leave but was rooted to the spot at the sight of the tall figure partly hidden by the shadows of the old magnolia tree.

oOo

He arrived to find the real place hadn't altered much from the one in his memory. Everything looked undisturbed and unchanged except for maybe a few new additions here and there, their white standing out from the gray surrounding them. The tree was still standing like always on top of the small hill, a silent sentinel watching time hurry by the place without making a stop.

The magnolia tree with its white blossoms and gnarled branches was old, having been here ever since the first time he stepped foot on this ground ten years ago. It was the only living companion for the departed, standing by them loyally when the world has forgotten them and offering them its sweet smelling flowers when they had none. A light breeze caressed his cheek and tickled his nose with the scent of magnolias.

However, he stopped short when a voice reached his ears. It sounded familiar, a voice he knew he would never tire of listening to. Another step revealed the small figure huddled beside a grave he knew only too well to whom it belongs to. One look was all he needed to confirm the identity of the figure sitting on the ground. With the mass of dark hair curling about her shoulders and the face that he saw in his dreams every night, it had to be her, Kagome.

He watched her silently, his body hidden from her view. Usually, he did not come on this day, preferring instead to come on one of the other 364 days. However, Fate had brought him here today just as it had brought her here every year. And it was also Fate that had given them both a reason to be here among the dead and the departed on a dreary day like this.

She was speaking softly, holding a one-way conversation with her deceased father. The thoughts in her mind were falling as words from her lips, allowing the wind to pick them up and send them to heaven where her father was. It was downright rude of him, he knows that much, but he had not meant to eavesdrop; Sesshoumaru had too much pride for that. It was just that he did not want to interrupt her by revealing himself. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to walk away, giving her the privacy that she deserves.

So against his better judgment, he settled for waiting behind the tree where she wouldn't see him, deciding to come out only after she'd left and ignoring the fact that she would be very mad at him if she were to find him there. It amused him to imagine what she would look like if she got really angry with him.

_Genius? The way she said it doesn't sound like it was a compliment. Proud and arrogant, huh? If she would come up with something new, I might spare her a minute. Two if she comes in the short dress she wore to the restaurant. _Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. He wasn't really giving any second thoughts to what she was saying, her words being just an additional amusement to him as he waited. Heck, he wasn't even paying much attention to her actually focusing instead on the fallen magnolia blossoms.

However, her last revelation did the trick. To say that it shocked him was an understatement. Indeed, he was just short of pinching himself to make sure that he was really awake and not dreaming. His hiding place was almost revealed when he unconsciously took another step towards her.

_I know it sounds stupid, father. How can I feel this kind of love for a person whom I hardly know and have only met a couple of times before? But I do, I care and it hurts to see him in that cold unfeeling state of his._ He could still hear her voice in his head, continuously repeating itself.

Amber eyes held confusion within their depths. This was something new, something very foreign to him. _It hurts her to see me like this? Why? She hardly knows me, she said so herself._ To think that someone, a stranger, actually felt that way about baffled him. It puzzled him to no end and he does not like questions that he doesn't know the answers to.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her soft voice jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked up from the ground blanketed with magnolias only to find her brilliant blue eyes fixed on him. He wanted to ask a million questions of her but his voice failed him. All he could manage was a single word, a summary of the questions in his mind.

"Why?"

The sound that was emitted sounded alien even to his ears, like it belonged to another person and not him, Sesshoumaru.

His question startled her and her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to make some sense out of it. Confusion was even more apparent in her sapphire eyes when they rested on him. His face, which was normally devoid of emotions, had bewilderment written all over it.

"Why what Sesshoumaru?"

Amber clashed with sapphire as his eyes met hers.

"Why do you care about…me?" His quiet voice was low and strained.

She gasped, her blue eyes widened as she stared at him. _How did he know? Is he a mind reader or something? Wait. How long has he been standing there? Had he overheard everything I said? This doesn't look good. Why? I don't know why!_

"I…I don't really know Sesshoumaru," she said with hesitation in her voice. It was the truth, however. She was uncertain as to the real reason behind it herself. Was it really because of love? Is it even possible for her to fall in love with someone she doesn't even know?

He turned and began to walk away. The sun, which did not show its face the entire day, was now further prevented from coming out by the gray clouds that had started gathering. The wind had picked up again, bringing with it the sickly sweet smell of decaying magnolias.

"Sesshoumaru…wait!"

He stopped in his tracks. She was watching him, he knew. Her deep blue eyes, eyes that could melt him in an instant, were fixed upon his back. It is now or never. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Do not waste your time."

Without even a backward glance, he resumed his departure, the distance between them growing with every passing second. The first step cracked his heart and the second broke it. With every step that he took away from her, he felt as if his heart was shattering, the fragments, like broken pottery, fell and embedded themselves in the cemetery grounds. But still, he continued to walk down the path, never once looking back at the girl standing beneath the magnolia tree.

oOo

* * *

A/N: A big hug for all your lovely reviews. They gave me the warm fuzzies. :) I'm so glad you guys liked it. 

To:

cookiemonsterks - about the whole Rin rushing her words part ... that was from my own experience so i sorta know first hand what will come out when she slows down ::blush:: and yeah, i like the cookie part too. ::wink::

lil mutt face grl - hehe...the cookie gone missing part is one of my favs. glad you liked it too.

Kohana - great...i have succeeded in making someone hungry ::grins:: as for the name 'Kawamura', i have no idea why i chose it. It just sort of popped into my head when I wanted a name to go with 'Sesshoumaru'. i have no idea what it means though. hope it's not something bad.

OrchidPrincess 1010 - i was so worried about Sesshoumaru being OOC. ::sighs in relief::

crystal lilith - when i was writing out Sesshoumaru's character, i wanted people to connect with him, to see what is it that makes him the person that he is now and i'm so glad someone did. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Geez.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

It was raining again; the light drizzle earlier on now fell steadily, just like it had the entire week. Raindrops hit against the glass making muffled thumping sounds, demanding to be let in. She looked out the window but nothing could be seen; the city was hidden from her view by a heavy gray veil. A soft sigh escaped her lips, her warm breath leaving its mark upon the cool glass of the window.

The rain, she remembered a time when she had liked it but now she hated it. It was as if the sky above was mocking her in her misery and laughing at her stupidity. She is stupid; a fact she acknowledged long ago. She was stupid enough to be attracted to him like a moth to the flames, stupid enough to fall for him without realizing it, stupid enough to go blurting it out for him to hear and stupid enough to still want to love him despite his words. _His words,_ she could still hear every single word uttered by his cold voice in the graveyard.

-- Flashback --

"Sesshoumaru…wait!"

Wait he did. He had stopped in his tracks but his long, silver hair and broad back was all that she could see. A million thoughts ran about in her mind, criss-crossing and tripping each other up. She wanted to ask so many things of him, wanted to tell him her feelings about him, make him understand even if she couldn't understand herself, get through to him and touch his heart. But her voice had refused to cooperate at all. She could only stare at him with her big blue eyes. As if he was tired of waiting around all day, his voice cut through the air before she could even produce a word.

"Do not waste your time."

He had walked away after saying them, without even once looking back. She watched with a heavy heart as his back moved further into the distance with every step. Rain fell soundlessly from the skies above, striking and pelting her without any mercy. The water droplets were like a hundred little arrows that flew straight to her heart, piercing it in a hundred different places. Rivulets of tears ran their course down her cheek but the rain camouflaged them so well that she couldn't differentiate one from the other. She wanted to call out to him again, but all that came out was a sob. She wanted to run to him, throw her arms around him and prevent him from leaving but her legs failed to obey her. They felt like they were made of lead and weighed down with iron.

All she could do was stand there under the magnolia tree and watch him leave.

-- End Flashback --

Even now, she could still hear his voice. She couldn't have heard wrongly for his voice, his low yet clear voice, did not give her that chance. Those words of his were like daggers; she could still feel them stabbing at her heart, reopening wounds that have not yet even begun healing. He had broken the heart that she unknowingly gave to him.

Nevertheless, she could not bring herself to hate him although no one would blame her if she did. Her mind told her to forget him but her heart would not. It was still clinging stubbornly to every little piece of her memories of him. Tears were welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision but she removed them with the back of her hand before they could fall.

Taking a deep breath, she told herself that she wouldn't cry, not now.

oOo

He sat in the study, an unopened book in his hand. From the sounds, or lack of it outside, the heavy rain earlier on had been either demoted to a fine drizzle or stopped entirely. It was fine by him. Right now, anything was fine by him; he couldn't care less what the sky decided to do with itself. Looking out the window, he could see that the sky was slowly ridding itself of gray clouds.

_Gray clouds,_ they brought with them memories of that fateful day. He could still recall that day. That day had been a very bleak day too, just like today. It was the day when he, Kawamura Sesshoumaru had … He shook his head, not wanting to think about it now. Every time he thought about her and the day at the cemetery, it was as if his heart was being sliced into paper-thin slices slowly by his own hand.

It was already a week, yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her and how he had broken her heart. Breaking her heart was something he had decided to do, for both their sakes, but he had not counted on being disturbed by his actions later on. Even during his sleep, he dreamt about her and her hauntingly beautiful, sapphire eyes staring at him forlornly.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the wanderings of his mind. He removed himself slowly from the armchair, seemingly reluctant to answer the door. Nobody was supposed to be ringing his doorbell at this time of the day, or anytime else for that matter. He never had any visitors and to the best of his knowledge, neither had Rin. It couldn't be the young girl because 6pm was too early to be home from a date and she had her own set of keys so there was no need for her to be ringing the bell.

He opened the door just as the bell chimed for a second time.

Amber eyes grew wide as they fell upon the petite form clad in a cardigan and short denim skirt, standing at the door. He was seeing things and he quickly came up with two explanations for what he was currently seeing. The first is he had fallen asleep and was dreaming and the second is he's awake but hallucinating. If given a choice, he would prefer it to be the first because the second would mean that he's losing his sanity, and soon. There wasn't much time for him to ponder upon whether was he dreaming or not for her voice effectively cut short his thoughts.

"You're not telling me what I'm supposed to do with my time, Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice laced with determination.

She had stepped over the doorstep, officially entering his home. All he could do was stare at her flabbergasted, although one couldn't tell from the state his face is in, as he mechanically closed the door behind them.

A soft giggle escaped her as she waved her hand in front of his eyes saying, "It's rude to stare, didn't you know that? By the way, I hope you haven't eaten because I brought you dinner."

She held up a bag for him to see and led him into the kitchen, their roles reversed like she was the host and he the guest. Sesshoumaru, for all the intelligence he possessed, could not even form a single coherent thought, much less a sentence, at the moment. He was very surprised to see her here, thinking that after the incident last week, she wouldn't want to be anywhere within a 3-mile radius of him. But he had clearly underestimated her for she was now standing less than 3 feet from him and setting down what he recognized as a bento box on the table.

"What is this?" Finally, something came out of him, although it wasn't one of the questions he had in mind for her.

"Your dinner," she said uncovering the lid and handing him a pair of chopsticks. "I hope I've packed enough."

The smell of warm rice wafted up to his nose and teased his sense of smell. The aroma coming from the other side dishes didn't do much to help him either. They only served to make his mouth water. He groaned mentally as he saw the food. It had been arranged in a neat, pleasing way that basically screamed 'Eat Me!'

This was not supposed to be happening. She was supposed to have been driven away. He had been harsh with her, cruel even, giving her not even the slightest amount of sympathy. Hence, it was simply impossible for her to cook something so pleasant to the eye, the nose, and probably even the taste buds, all for the person who had just broken her heart. She must be out of her mind; it was the only logical reason he could come up with.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

He didn't need any further prodding. The food was gone in a matter of minutes and the bento box looked like it had just been polished clean. It had been quite a while since he last had something that felt so … satisfying. He had been unconciously craving for something, and her food had satiated it.

Indeed, the food didn't just fill his stomach; it filled his heart and soul with a kind of warmth and comfort that he couldn't really place his finger on. It was like having hot chocolate on a cold day, but this was no hot chocolate. The food wasn't anything fancy; it was just rice, soft warm rice with chicken, vegetables and pickles, nothing out of the ordinary. They were simply the everyday fare that any housewife would dish up for dinner. Yet, they tasted better than any of the exotic and wildly expensive food that he could create.

The more he ate, the more every bite and every morsel seemed to remind him of both Higurashi-sama and his mother's cooking.

As he devoured the food, Kagome could only look at him with eyes wide in wonder and amazement. She didn't know it was possible for anyone to eat so fast without looking like a pig; he could beat Shippou hands down any given day. His reaction towards her food was simply unexpected. Truth be told, she would have been very happy if he even took a small mouthful. But to finish off everything, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Heck, she didn't even think he'd allow her in his home in the first place.

"It's rude to stare, didn't you know that?" his velvet voice brought her out of her daze. Amusement glinted in his amber eyes as a pink blush stained her cheeks.

"Why are you here Kagome?" he said, in a voice so gentle, she thought she was hearing things.

He had fully intended to revert back to being cold towards her but he couldn't bring himself to do so. His pride and conscience would not let him rest in peace if he did that to someone whose heart he had not only broken but had just made him a delicious meal.

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel," she said, her sapphire eyes looking straight into his amber ones.

A slight frown appeared on his face as he digested the information she had given him. _Let me know how she feels? What-_

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Sound familiar to you?"

He might have heard it before in passing but that was unimportant. She had succeeded in what she set out to achieve. He was, although a little halfheartedly, fighting a losing battle at trying to push her away. His heart, like the fickle-minded traitor that it is, had been won over by her delicious, lovingly made food. There was no ignoring the fact that she had already secured a place in his heart without him knowing it. _Damn her food for tasting so good!_ However, he wasn't going to let her know that. He was trying to get her out of his life for heavens' sake! Steeling his resolve, he decided to end it here and now.

"That was very naïve of you. It would take more than a simple bento to get to the heart of this Sesshoumaru." The gentleness earlier on had vanished as if it was never present.

He expected her to fly into a rage, get mad at him or maybe send a few curses his way. He certainly did not expect to see a smile on her face. Had she gone insane?

"So you're admitting that you do have a heart."

Her words left him dumbfounded. It disturbed him, as it was a remarkable feat indeed for it wasn't every day that someone was able to render Sesshoumaru incapable of articulating. True, he had and still has a heart, which currently was telling him to grab her and kiss her breathless. That part, she did not have to know.

"Don't deny it Sesshoumaru. I can see it in your eyes. The feelings that do not show on your face are playing in your eyes."

So now his eyes have betrayed him too. First his heart, and now his eyes. He wondered which part of his anatomy would be the next to desert him. He had clearly taken the girl too lightly. Standing up from where he was seated, his tall form towered over the smaller one that belonged to her.

"This Sesshoumaru's eyes are not a silver screen and do not play any emotions." Golden eyes narrowed, as his voice grew colder with every word. He turned his back towards her. He wasn't sure if what she said about his eyes were true, if they were, he certainly didn't want her to see them and then decipher his feelings.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you doing this to yourself?" her soft voice starting to crack. "Why do you not let yourself feel anything? Why do you refuse to acknowledge what you truly feel?" A silver pearl glistened at the corner of her eye.

He heard her voice cracking and it wrenched at his heart.

"I can see that you've enjoyed the food I made. It satisfied you didn't it? It satiated your longing for something that you didn't know you craved right? You've felt every emotion that I had put in it. I know that you feel something for me just as I had felt something for you. Yet here you are denying everything and lying through your teeth. You're a very bad liar, do you know that?"

Tears were flowing steadily down her cheeks now. A soft sob reached his ears. Still, he kept his back facing her. He knew that if he turned around right now, his resolve would crumble. There was no way he could face the crying girl behind him if he wanted her to leave his life.

"You're assuming too much."

Kagome wiped away the tears with her hands. He was right, she is naïve. She thought that she could get through to him but all this while she was fooling herself. There was no way anyone could get through that stoic block of ice. He had not felt anything towards her; they were all her own assumptions just as he had said. She is stupid and she deserved this for her idiocy.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

With that, she ran out of the kitchen. So intent was she on leaving this place that she didn't notice a very speechless Rin standing in the shadows.

The front door slammed shut, shattering his heart on the spot. Right now, he hated himself, very much. She was crying and he had been to one responsible for those tears. It disgusted him, and he felt that he was lower than even the vilest of creatures. He had not only broken her heart once, but twice. Tonight was going to be an extremely long night.

Turning, he made a move to leave for his room but he was stopped short by a furious looking Rin standing a few paces from him.

"Kagome did not deserve this. I'm very disappointed in you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with a glare that closely resembled his own. Minutes later, the front door slammed shut again.

oOo

* * *

A/N: Here it is, chapter 8. Thank you for reading and for all those reviews. The next chapter will be the last. It'll be up as soon as I'm done editing it.

To:

cookiemonsterks - me no likey mushy-gooey love scenes in the rain. they're a bit too cliched in my opinion. i'm glad u liked the chapter. ::grins::

lil mutt face grl - yeah, Sesshoumaru's a big meanie and also being a little perverted. ::grins evilly::

Kohana - so that's where the name Kawamura came from. now that i think of it, i happened to be watching Prince of Tennis during the time i was writing this fic. definitely a weird coincidence. anyway, good luck for your exams!

Ru-Doragon - don't you just want to pound him after reading this chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Never will be.

_Italics denote thoughts.

* * *

_

oOo

"Sesshoumaru-sama! The meat! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

Someone's squawking, he had no idea who, Jaken probably, alerted him to the burning piece of meat in the pan. He hurried to have it removed before it could turn into an unidentifiable, black mass and stuck to the base of the pan. By then, removing it would be a trying task indeed, not that he needed to do something as menial as cleaning the pan, that was something the apprentices were there for. A string of very colorful words ran through his head as he dumped the offending piece of beef into the trashcan. The smell of charred meat hung about in the air.

Obtaining another slice from the refrigerator, he thumped the beef upon the cutting board so hard; all the other chefs in the kitchen jumped and eyed him warily. Never before had they seen him like this and it scared them, the younger and more inexperienced apprentices especially. He had never been someone who was easily approached, but his countenance today and the aura of negativity around him made everyone want to stay away at a safe distance. Only a certain brown-eyed chef seemed cool and unruffled, going about with her work, never batting an eyelid even for a second at his actions.

He set to work again and this time was determined not to lose focus.

oOo

A lone figure dressed in a pristine white uniform leaned against the wall. His trademark amber eyes scanned the quiet surroundings. Everything had been cleaned until it shone and returned to where it belonged, nothing looked out of place. The kitchen was spick and span just like the way he demanded it to be. There was nothing wrong, so why was he feeling so restless and out of sorts? It was as how the saying goes; every dog has its day. Today just wasn't his. First he had been very distracted and now he was restless. Anger grew in him as he clenched his teeth at a memory.

Yes, he was angry, very angry. He, Sesshoumaru, had never, in his entire life, been distracted even for a split second from his work. Hell, that particular word did not even exist in his vocabulary. Yet, it had happened to him. His attention had been sidetracked not once but on three different occasions in the span of a mere four days. Every time it happened, a customer's dinner had been so badly burnt that the only place for it is among the garbage. To have it occurring in front of all his subordinates was by far his most humiliating experience.

Only one person had the unnerving ability to cause Sesshoumaru to lose his focus and that was Kagome.

He was of the opinion that by getting rid of that girl, some semblance of peace and sanity would return to him. Only god knows that he had not even had a peace of mind from the minute he first saw her standing there like a goddess from heaven. Images of her, both enchanting and captivating, plagued him in his dreams and worried him when he was awake. He could hardly stop thinking of her. It was as if every little path his wandering mind took led up to her.

He was obsessed with her, obsessed with an obsession that knew no boundaries. She is an addiction, a beautiful addiction. But lately, all he could think of was how he had treated her and how he had made her cry. Guilt played heavily in him as he thought back to that day. It didn't help at all that Rin had gone to stay with his father after what she had seen that night and ignoring him most of the time. As much as he did not want to admit it, the young girl had grown on him despite the distance he kept within them.

oOo

A pair of small hands pushed open the wide kitchen doors and feet belonging to the same owner stepped in. Chocolate brown eyes that wouldn't even look at him for the past few days now looked as if they had something to say to him.

She hesitated for a moment before him, thinking and rearranging her words so as to obtain the desired effect. The importance of it greatly outweighed any risks and she was determined to see it through. There was no telling how he would react to it but if he was going to disown her after that then so be it. Kawamura-sama, Sesshoumaru's father, had given his assurance that he would take her in if Sesshoumaru ever did something like that. She was doing this for the sake of her friend and she wasn't afraid of anyone, not even Sesshoumaru-sama.

"You're a very selfish person Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow but didn't say a thing. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Feeling a little bolder seeing as how he had not berated her nor glared at her for calling him selfish to his face, she decided to continue with her little lecture. _Dear God, please make him listen to what I'm going to say._

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I know you have lost people you loved deeply once and have never gotten over it. Afraid of losing them again and getting hurt once more, you wanted to prevent it if you can. Thus you selfishly denied your feelings for another because you didn't want yourself to be hurt. Right?"

"It is because of this selfishness of yours you pushed Kagome away and broke her heart, cruelly too, if I may add. What were you thinking Sesshoumaru-sama? I thought you had more dignity than that! Kagome doesn't deserve to be treated so."

"Silence! You know nothing of what you speak!" He was seething with anger. The girl was overstepping the boundaries.

Her voice raised a few decibels. "I won't until I'm done talking!"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback but he said nothing. Never has he seen his ward in such a manner. Taking a deep breath, Rin continued albeit a little more softly, but it did nothing to take away the sting of her words.

"You know what, you're also the biggest coward on earth, Sesshoumaru-sama. You don't dare to love her because you were scared of ending up hurt so you decided to hurt her before she could hurt you. That is sheer cowardice and stupidity Sesshoumaru-sama! You have hurt her but you have also hurt yourself didn't you? Anyone could see that. You are not yourself lately because you're hurting inside right?"

The young girl spoke very quickly and was trembling inside but tried hard not to let it show. She felt like she had used up her lifetime's supply of courage just for this one occasion. It had taken a lot of nerve to speak up to Sesshoumaru-sama in such a way and she wasn't sure how he would take it. His expression was about as readable as the wall he was leaning on but his eyes, they were burning with a golden fire as they looked directly at her. He had probably never been spoken to like that in his entire life. The possibility of him not disowning her and also firing her in the process looked thinner than a silk thread now. _Kawamura-sama had better keep his promise!_

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you can only truly heal when you have learned to love."

Without another word, the young girl ran out of the kitchen. The courage displayed earlier on seemed to have disappeared as she sprinted away to safety in the darkened restaurant.

His golden eyes stared at the spot she had just vacated, anger flashing dangerously within, hands clenched into fists beneath folded arms. _How dare she speak to me in that insolent way! _

She was stepping on thin ice when she spoke of him as both selfish and a coward. Only self-restraint and honor had kept him from hitting her. Sesshoumaru would never ever raise his hand against someone of the opposite sex.Fury coursed through him and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Waves of rage seemed to be coming off him as he clenched and unclenched one of his fists. For once, he wanted badly to hit something.

oOo

Lying on his bed that night, the events that had happened earlier replayed themselves in his mind. He felt very angry with Rin for she had spoken to him without any respect and had defied his command to hold her tongue. However, in the silence surrounding him, he grew even angrier with himself. He could not ignore the small voice in his head saying that he really is who she said he was - a selfish and cowardly person.

All that his young ward had said was true, deep down he really was afraid of getting hurt and have his heart wounded yet again. Emotional wounds are slow to heal, and the scars they leave will never fade. He'd rather be doing the hurting instead of being hurt, which was why he had decided to push Kagome away.

It had been cruel of him, he knew that, but he had done it for Kagome's own good. She was right then, he was denying and even contradicting himself. He liked her, maybe even loved her, and thought about her every night and day. One could only imagine the happiness he had felt when she declared her love for him. However, the elation had quickly given way to fear. For once, he felt the touch of its icy fingers as they wrapped themselves around his heart in a snakelike fashion. He was afraid that the minute he accepted her love and returned it, she would be gone, snatched away from him.

There had been only two recipients of his love before and they had both departed for the afterlife. He didn't want that to happen to her too. There was no knowing if he would be able to take it if something such as that were to happen to her. Most importantly, he was afraid of being left on his own after having someone by his side. He didn't look it, but in reality, he really was afraid of being alone. The feeling of not having someone there by you after they had been around for some time is unbearable. It was like being sucked into a vacuum, life's black hole and left there with no way out.

Hence, he had decided it would be better for the two of them if he turned her down and kept her away from him, the further the better.

Nevertheless, for all the reasoning of his mind, he couldn't convince his heart to feel the same way. It was still clinging stubbornly and adamantly to her, determined to love her even if the world were to come to an end within the next five minutes. It was pining for her, missing her sweet voice and desiring her gentle touch. He craved for her but he knew that like a forbidden fruit, he could never have her. He would never be able to hold her in his arms, run his fingers through her silky mass of dark hair or even feel the shape of her small hand in his bigger one.

All he could do was to think about her and watch her in his dreams. But his heart, his traitorous heart, wanted nothing of that sort. It wanted to physically feel her soft curves against his body as he held her, feel his fingers tangled up in her hair, actually covering her hand with his and not just dreaming about it.

He was very disgusted with himself. To think that he, Sesshoumaru, the man that was revered by so many was actually a coward. He was a coward who did not dare to confront his feelings, a coward who was afraid to love a woman. He wallowed in misery and self-pity, ignoring the feelings of others around him.

Shame crept slowly into his heart. He was ashamed of himself for refusing to admit his love for Kagome and had brutally broken the heart of a girl who truly loved him. It sickened him to think that this need for self-protection was actually a mask, a pretense. Yet, that was the reality of it. His cowardice masquerading as the need to protect himself, had caused him to treat Kagome in such a way.

If there was anything besides ego that Sesshoumaru had, it was pride. There was no way he was going to be lectured and called names, however true they were, by a young girl. His willful pride did not allow him to just let it be. There was no way he was going down without a fight against the accusations that Rin threw his way. It wanted him to stand up and show the world that he, Kawamura Sesshoumaru, is no coward, but a real man worthy of his name.

The first step began with admitting to himself his love for a certain blue-eyed beauty.

oOo

_How nice it is to be able to go on a vacation, and with the person you love too. That girl is making me so jealous of her, _she thought with a smile as she entered the elevator. Her best friend since forever, Sango, was leaving early tomorrow morning on a two-week holiday to a beach resort with her boyfriend and she had gone over to help her pack as well as pick up on some girly gossips.

She had met Miroku a couple of times since the two of them went steady and in her opinion, he was the best thing that had ever happened to Sango. Well, except for the increasing number of gropes that Sango got since she met him that is. He was sweet and very nice, if not a little more on the perverted side, but she assumed all males were like that. Despite all outward appearances, she could see that he really loved Sango very much and that was all that mattered. She sighed, wishing that she too had someone who loved her as much as Miroku did Sango.

The elevator doors slid open at her floor and she got out thinking that maybe she just didn't have the luck Sango has. It was just so like her usual unlucky self to fall in love with a man who had the feelings of an iceberg so frozen over that you could go skating on it even on a hot summer's day.

She unlocked the door, lost in her sea of thoughts. So absorbed was she that she failed to notice the man leaning against the wall, watching her with his eyes of gold.

"Kagome."

She jumped backwards, pressing her hand to her heart. Her breathing came out in short pants, fast and erratic.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that! I nearly died you know," she scolded.

It was only then that her brain finally overcame its initial shock and managed to register the identity of the one standing there. The rate her heart was beating increased considerably and she kept telling herself that it was only due to the scare she just got, nothing else. He was an arrogant jerk and she did not want to see him, regardless of the various acrobatics her heart had done when she caught sight of him.

His amber eyes were laughing at her, amused that she could be frightened so easily. The expression on her face was priceless and so endearing. It made him want to envelope her in his arms and keep her safe there. _Maybe I should do it more often. _

"What are you doing here?"

Her voice had dropped its familiar warmness, rivaling his in iciness. It cut at his heart to hear her like this. She was made to have a voice as warm as the sun in spring, not bitter and frosty like the wind in winter.

"I brought you lunch, Kagome."

"Eh?" She blinked a couple of times, wondering if she had heard wrongly.

"You are THE Sesshoumaru aren't you and not someone else trapped in Sesshoumaru's body, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question, caught between feeling annoyed and amused.

"Yes, I assure you that this Sesshoumaru is still himself and not someone else."

"Right. Well then, what is the great Sesshoumaru-sama doing at my door?" she said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

This girl was testing his patience. If he did not like her, he really wouldn't tolerate her at all. He never repeated anything, but right now, he had a girl to apologize to and win over before the day was out. Swallowing his pride, however hard that may be, he said, "I've brought some lunch for you."

"Gee, that's very sweet of you but I'm not hungry."

A loud rumble from her stomach stated otherwise and immediately, she blushed a bright red. Sesshoumaru smirked. _Not hungry indeed._

"You're a very bad liar you know that?"

So now he's throwing my words back at me. Fine, two can play at this – whatever is he doing here anyway? I doubt it's just to play delivery boy although I really wouldn't mind someone so hot delivering my lunch everyday. Heck, he can deliver breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper if he wants.

"Alright, thank you for your trouble. You can just leave it here actually. Oh, do you want a tip or something? I'm sure I have some spare change in here somewhere," she said, opening her purse and digging into it.

He cursed in his head, patience running thin. "Do not take this Sesshoumaru for a delivery boy!"

"Then tell me why exactly are you here!"

"Do you always leave your guests standing in the corridor?" Sesshoumaru said, inviting himself into her house before she could even open her mouth to protest.

_That stupid, pompous jerk! _Having exhausted her supply of names for him, she settled for a couple of those that had appeared first instead. _He'll be out of here before he knows it anyway,_ she thought gleefully, ignoring the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at being in such close proximity with him. She was determined to see him out of her house without losing her heart to him yet again in the process.

Squaring her shoulders, she turned around only to find that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. _Where the hell is that guy now?_

Faint sounds of drawers being opened and closed answered her question. She let out an exasperated sigh before walking in the direction of her kitchen cum dining area. Leaning against the doorway, she observed him for a moment. He was bent slightly to get access to the low drawers, long silver hair falling over his shoulder. In an odd way, he looked as if he belonged there and had been there for his entire life. That is, if you discounted the fact that the way he was rummaging around the drawers and cabinets was very much like that of a giant squirrel hunting around for its hoard of lost nuts. She giggled softly at that thought.

Her giggles reached his ears. Sesshoumaru did not need an Einstein to tell him that he was the source of her current mirth and him being who he is, did not really enjoy it.

"Kagome, where on earth do you keep your eating utensils?"

"Second drawer on your left. Why?"

"I believe it is our custom to eat with something. Unless you prefer to eat using your bare hands?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're insufferable?"

He ignored her, pretending to not have heard it. Petty squabbles like these would be more fun if left for another day. Right now, he had something very important to do.

Handing her a pair of fork and spoon, he said, "Sit down and eat."

She grabbed the offered items and promptly sat down. A black bento box, similar to the one she owned, was put in front of her. She wondered what could an innocent looking box like this hold? It must be something of utmost importance or else Sesshoumaru wouldn't bother coming round with it after having told her in no uncertain terms that he wasn't the least bit interested in her and would she please leave him alone in the future. Curiosity got the better of her and without hesitating she lifted the lid.

A mixture of smells greeted her as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She took her time trying to make out what every scent was. There was the fragrant smell of warm rice, so warm that little tendrils of steam were still floating upwards. There was also the enticing scent of exotic spices and the spicy tang of chilies mixed together in a mouth-watering dish known as curry. All these different aromas tantalized and teased her sense of smell. Being someone whose livelihood revolves around food, these smells were not at all foreign to her. They were her friends and she couldn't wait to taste them. _They smell so delicious! _Her stomach let out another low growl.

"Are you eating or would you like this Sesshoumaru to feed you?"

Her eyes snapped open as she sent a glare that promised a slow and painful death his way. _How dare he disrupt the mood! I really should kick him out for this. _Picking up her spoon, she took a tentative mouthful as if she was afraid of what she would find.

oOo

Sesshoumaru watched her eat with bated breath from his place opposite her. She kept her head lowered and her bangs obscured her eyes so he had no way of telling what she thought about the food. Only the continuous movements of her hands told him that she was still eating. If she hadn't stopped, that meant his chance was still there.

It was only a simple dish, rice and curry, but from her initial reaction, he was ready to bet that he had caught her attention. Now, whether he fails or succeeds, was all up to the food in the box. He had, for the first time since Higurashi-sama's death, poured forth all his feelings into what he was cooking. His joy, his happiness, his fears, his doubts, his longings, his desires and most importantly, his love for her, were all channeled from his heart and into the food.

For someone who was extremely perceptive to the different tastes, there was no way she could miss it.

The scraping of her spoon against the bottom of the box alerted him to the fact that she was done with eating. Unblinking amber eyes looked at her expectantly. A sudden pang of fear ran through him. _Would she like what she tasted?_ He wanted to know her thoughts yet at the same time afraid at what she would say. Her head was still bowed, hidden from his view. The silence was loud in the room, so loud it was almost deafening.

For the first time in his entire life, he grew nervous with every passing second. Sitting there, he felt like a teenage boy declaring for the first time, his love to a girl. He was trying his very best to not think about what Kagome would say, yet his thoughts kept returning to the dreaded question that was dancing around in his mind. The hands of the clock on the opposite wall ticked slowly by, still Kagome had not uttered a word nor moved a muscle. His hands grew cold and clammy.

oOo

She didn't know what to say. The food she just had was completely different from what Sesshoumaru had dished up the first time she tasted his food. It was as if someone else had made it. At first, she nearly thought she was being treated to her father's cooking once again. The food tasted very much the same way too, packed full of the chef's emotions. However, that was where they began diverging from one another.

Where her father's cooking had been full of love for his daughter, Sesshoumaru's was a potpourri of different emotions. Nevertheless, those feelings, they were real; so genuinely real that there was no way it could have been anyone else cooking them but him. They overwhelmed her and flooded every corner of her soul. She could feel all that he felt – the pain he hid, the yearning of his soul, the guilt he carried, everything, as if they were her own. But above all, she could feel the love that had made up the essence of his cooking.

It was this love of his, a love whose presence could be found even in the smallest grain of rice that shattered her resolve. The love that she could feel, so strong and passionate, was further heightened by the heady smell and taste of spices and it was all for one person – her. Suddenly, she felt so cherished and wanted, it made her want to break down and cry.

She had never felt this loved by another man before.

She took a deep breath and lifted her head to face him. Her beautiful sapphire eyes glistened with crystal tears that were threatening to fall. Red lips parted and her soft voice reached his ears.

"Do you mean it Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

A single tear ran down her cheek but that did not mar the radiance of her smile in the least. He reached out a hand and brushed the teardrop away, vowing never to let another drop touch her cheek. She had shed enough because of him; there was no way he would be able to live with himself if she were to shed another.

"Don't cry, my Kagome."

She continued to smile as she hastily brushed the others away before they could fall.

"Sorry, I'm -"

He cupped her cheek in his hand, placing his thumb upon her lips, effectively silencing her. His lips curled upwards in a small smile as he enjoyed the feel of the contours of her face under his palm. _If this was a dream, I wish I'd never wake up. _But this was no dream. The girl whose cheek he was touching, the girl of his dreams, was not an apparition or anything. She was a real person, alive and breathing, with her skin soft and warm to his touch.

"Don't be, it is I who should apologize to you. This Sesshoumaru is sorry for all the hurt he has caused you due to his selfishness and cowardice. Please forgive me, Kagome," he said, in the gentlest tone he possessed.

Bright blue eyes, now devoid of tears, widened at his words. _Sesshoumaru…he is apologizing to me!_

Kagome being the person that she is had already forgiven him even before he said he was sorry. She had not expected him to verbally ask for her forgiveness, having already felt it in his cooking, but his humble apology endeared him to her even more for there was nothing like a man who was ready to admit his faults and apologize for his wrongdoings.

She removed his hand from its place on her face and clasping it between two smaller ones belonging to her, she said, "I have already forgiven you, Sesshoumaru."

No words could accurately describe what Sesshoumaru felt at hearing those few words. It was as if the sun's rays had broken through the line of dark clouds after a very bad thunderstorm, bestowing her golden light onto the earth. His heart felt lighter than it had ever been, like a great load had been lifted off it. He leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

oOo

* * *

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you and a big hug to all of you guys who have stuck with this story since Chapter 1. Another round of cookies for my loyal reviewers, you know who you are. Enjoy:D

To:

cyrstal lilith - there...i made this chapter as happy(?) as i can. i've found out that i don't really enjoy writing sad parts. ::sniffles::

cookiemonsterks - i hope Sesshoumaru managed to un-break your heart in this chapter. :) about the replies to reviews ... it's the least i can do after you guys go out of your way to leave me those lovely reviews in the first place.

Ru-Doragon - writing about Sesshoumaru beating himself up in his subconscious is also very satisfying. ::grins evilly:: i was about to take your advice and make Rin pound him, but she didn't have the guts to do it. so i'm leaving all the pounding to you. :)

lil mutt face grl - did Sesshoumaru manage to make you change your opinion of him being an ass in this chapter:)


End file.
